


The Break In

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The Break In

It was nearing 11, and you were sitting in the living room with the guys, trying to pass the time. Dean was looking through some of your comic books as Sam checked out your collection of novels. “You’ve got one hell of a collection, sweetheart.” Dean sounded impressed.

“Thank you, took me a while, but…” You smiled proudly. “Some people collect dolls, I collect comic books. I have some doubles tucked away, too.”

Sam grinned, never having seen Dean so interested in comic books. It amused him, and he would remember this to tease him about.

“So you live here, alone?” Dean peered at you. 

“Have you seen anyone else?” You chuckled. “Just me, and all my glorious geeky stuff.” You motioned around. “I’m surprised you’re into it. I expected you to scoff and leave Sam to stay with me.” You admitted. 

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, and why’s that?” He asked, his tone slightly defensive.

You chuckled. “I heard you’re all about cars and chicks.” You shrugged. “I’ve been told some funny bar stories, too.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at you, then Sam. “Gee, thanks.” He muttered. 

Sam shrugged. “What?” He asked. “It’s not like I lied or anything.”

“Make me seem like a dick or something, Sammy.” Dean scoffed. “What, did he make me out to be a manwhore?” 

“Nothing wrong with that, really.” You told him. “None of my business, either.”

“Yeah, well.” Dean glanced back down at the book he was reading. “Still… Not cool, Sammy.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head at you. “Ready to get started soon?” He asked, eager to get this over with.

“Yep! Who’s staying with me?” You looked at both of them. “And who’s breaking in?” 

“I’m staying, he’s going.” Dean said before Sam could open his mouth.

Sam hid his surprise well and nodded. “Then I better get going.” He stood up, grabbing his coat. “I’ll let you know when I’m close.”

Dean nodded. “I’ll keep my phone on.” He went to sit by you. 

“Uh, okay.” Sam shrugged, trying to figure out why his brother felt like staying behind. Normally he was the one to want to rush in. He eyed him for a moment before waving to you. “I’ll be back after it’s all done.” 

You waved back. “Be careful. I don’t need a couple new roommates.” You chuckled.

“Yes, ma’am.” He grinned before walking out. Moments later the Impala could be heard, and you opened up your programs. “So, why did you stay behind? You seem more the hands on type.” You asked, not looking away from what you were doing.

“Not feeling it after our last case. Lower back problems.” He shrugged. “I’m getting old.” He chuckled. 

You laughed, shaking your head. “Sure it’s not your extracurricular activities?” You asked teasingly.

“Getting my ass handed to me by bad guys is definitely catching up with me.” He winked. “But, no time to slow down.”

You gave him a small smirk and then looked at your screen, typing away. 

* * *

Sam drove to the site quickly, trying to push his brother from his mind. He really would’ve bet that Dean would’ve rushed out of there, always liking the whole doing the deed thing. That was part of who Dean was. So why the change now?

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. “Focus.” He told himself, calling Dean through his ear piece once he parked in front of the building. 

“You're on speaker.” Came Dean’s voice.

“Cool.” Sam breathed. “I need to get to the fourth floor within what, five minutes, Y/N?” 

You quickly scanned your computer screen. “Four minutes and 50 seconds.” You told him.

“Okay.” He breathed, grabbing everything he needed. 

Dean glanced at you, and then your computer. He licked his lips. “Lots of security, Sam?” 

There was a small moment of silence. “No, and that’s what bothers me.”

You furrowed your brows. “I can try hacking into the security cameras?” You offered. “See if there’s a reason why?”

“That’d be great.” Sam agreed. “I’m in the lobby.” He agreed, not wanting to screw up this whole thing.

You typed away quickly, connecting a different laptop. “Okay. There’s no one on the first floor.” You explained. “So, get through as fast as you can incase they come back.”

“Copy that.” Sam mumbled.

You watched as he managed to get to the stairs with ease. “Settle down, long legs.” You mumbled under your breath. 

Dean chuckled lightly at that. He watched you manage both screens, then his eyes went to his brother. “It’s weird that there’s no one.” He noted. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Your has feelings are usually on point.” Sam stated with a sigh, hand on his knife in his jacket pocket. “Which means I wish I had backup.”

“I’m too far to walk.” Dean mumbled. 

“Clear on second floor.” You told him. “Do you want Dean to borrow my car?”

Sam thought for a moment. “How many do you think there are, Dean?” 

Dean went over all the information in his head. “No idea. At least a handful.”

“There’s a couple suits coming down on the left staircase.” You told him as Dean thought. “One looks pretty fit, other looks easily winded.”

“Thanks. How much time?” Sam mumbled, hiding behind a pillar. 

“One minute. Tops.” Dean said seriously.

“Shit.” He ran forward, easily breaking the nose of the slow guy before kicking the knee of the faster one. “Any others?” He asked as he moved.

“Looks clear on the third, but there's a few beefy guys blocking the fourth floor entrance.” You said quickly. “And I mean... _ beefy _ .” You emphasized it.

“Dean beefy, or two of Dean beefy?” Sam asked. 

“Mm, two.” You replied easily. “Think wrestler material.” You added. 

Dean scoffed. “I could take them down.” 

Sam rolled his eyes before running up the stairs, using the back of his gun to knock one to the ground. “You wanted to stay there.” He snapped back. “So, shut it.”

You gave Dean a side glance, nodding. “Okay Sam, under a minute to get to the computer before the alarms start blaring.” You warned him. 

He cursed under his breath, running up the stairs two or three at a time. “Can you lock the door behind me?” He asked, as the men were following him. 

“Give me just a second, and I’ll get it done.” You licked your lips, muttering to Dean. “I can’t look away from this screen, tell me when to lock it.” You told him quickly. 

Dean nodded, eyes narrowed at the security screen. “Mm...now!” He glanced over as he heard you quickly typing away, eyes focused on the screen. 

“Locked!” 

Sam breathed, rushing to the specific computer as he plugged in a USB. He leaned over and typed away, trying to be quick. 

Your eyes quickly scanned over your work. “Twenty seconds.” You warned him, not wanting anything to go wrong. While you weren’t completely in the know about what he was doing, that didn’t mean you wanted to find out what would happen if things went south.

“Almost there…” Sam breathed. “Figure out an escape route.” He asked. 

“On it.” You and Dean said at the same time. That made Dean grin a little but he focused. 

* * *

Sam tried to put half his focus into his surroundings, knowing that cameras would only show so much. He was breathing calmly but his heart still raced. The second the USB was done, he ran with it. He had a bad feeling in his gut.

Then the alarm went off. He ran faster, pushing open the emergency staircase. “Uh, am I doing okay?” He asked, his feet moving quickly. 

“So far so good. It seems they’re going up.” He heard your voice. 

“Okay, and do I have a way out of here?” He was looking for stairs that went down. 

“Take the stairs to the first floor, and then you’ll have to go out the way you came in.” You explained. “I’ll pull up those cameras to make sure you’re in the clear. If not, I’ll set an alarm off in another part of the building.”

“Okay.” He panted, doing exactly as you asked. “Anyone on to me?” 

“No.” Dean said hurriedly. “It looks like if they do catch on, you’ll be out the front door by the time they hit the second floor down.”

Sam nodded and ran faster, bursting through the first floor door. His lungs were on fire, and he made a note to up his jogging times. “Shit.” He mumbled as he panted. “Am I still good?” He saw the front doors. 

“Give me one second and you will be…” You said hurriedly, setting off an alarm in the back.

He winced at the loud sound but was soon through the double doors. 

“Yes!” Dean grinned. “Damn, you’re good!” He looked at you. 

You didn’t look at him until Sam was safe in the car. “Thanks.” You breathed, blushing. “You aren’t so bad yourself.”

“Hanging up now.” Sam chuckled. “See you in a few, guys.” 


End file.
